


The coin

by sextustarquinius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, or I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: “Hm, excuse me”, Zayn raised head to face the stranger talking to him. “Do you have a coin?”Zayn stayed in silence, confused.“I promised my mom I’d call her if I fall in love.”Oh, gosh. A coin? Really? In which decade is he living in? The 70’s?





	The coin

“Hm, excuse me”, Zayn raised his head to face the stranger talking to him. “Do you have a coin?”  
Zayn stayed in silence, confused.  
“I promised my mom I’d call her if I fall in love.”  
Oh, gosh. A coin? Really? In which decade is he living in? The 70’s? At some point of the night, Zayn just got tired and sat in some dark corner at the club. Maybe loud music, flashing lights and crowds are not for him. But this guy noticed him there.  
Honestly, Zayn’s first thought was rolling his eyes, to avoid spending words with this type. However, a second thought came up right away: this guy may be cheesy, but — we have to be honest — he is out of the pattern. He’s different from the “you’re hot” ones. So, with a smile in the corner of his mouth, interested, Zayn said:  
“Oh, no. I’m afraid I don’t. But you can have my phone, if you wish.” He fished his phone from his pocket and offered it to the guy, who only smiled and waved his free hand — the other one was holding a bottle —, refusing it.  
“No, it’s alright. Do you mind?”, he pointed to Zayn’s side. Zayn just shook his head, so the guy sat beside him.  
“What’s your name?”, now he’s going back to the pattern, but Zayn‘s aware that the name is something we cannot escape.  
“Zayn, and yours?”  
“Liam. Nice to meet you.”, good score again, Zayn thought, ‘cause in general people say: 1) that his name is different; 2) that it’s a pretty name, even not knowing what it means or its origins; 3) they don’t even understand it. Liam offered his hand, and Zayn shook it.  
“So how did you came up if the coin thing?”  
“When I was thirteen, my dad taught me some pickup lines he used to approach girls when he was at my age”, he took a sip of whatever it is in that bottle. A white flashing light hit them, so Zayn saw that it was a beer. And quickly pointed his eyes back to Liam’s face. “That‘s the less terrible, believe me”, Liam was about to tell the horse one, but Zayn interrupted him.  
“Are you into girls?”, it took a moment to Liam to answer.  
“Kind of. It’s confusing, ‘cause I was sure I was bi, ten years ago. That’s when I stopped relating to them.”  
Zayn raised his eyebrows. Here comes the misogynist bullshit?  
“Is there an specific reason?”  
“No, not at all.”, Liam said looking into Zayn’s face — can’t quite say if it was in the eyes, it was pretty dark in there. “It happened naturally. I mean, I broke up with my girlfriend, and there was some casual fucks in the beginning, but after a few years, I just started looking for people to have sex. With men that’s easier.” Oh, too personal.  
Zayn remembered that, an hour ago, a guy showed his dick to him in the bathroom.  
“Yeah”, Zayn agreed. “You’re right. Sorry for bringing up these subjects.”  
“No need to apologize”, Liam smiled fondly.  
“So are you looking for a fuck now?”  
Liam shook his head, taking another sip of beer.  
“I just said I’m in love with you.”  
“How can you be in love with someone you met for the first time, like, a few minutes ago?”  
“Well, I’m calling it love in the lack of a better term. But I felt an energy, did you?”  
He did. That’s why he was talking to Liam and not ignoring him till he leaves. Zayn’s face was frozen, he didn’t blink, lips agape.  
“Well, I might be bothering you with this conversation, so I’ll leave you alone. But first, I’m asking for a kiss.”  
Liam approached his face, but not very much, just the half of the space between them. His torso leaned forward. He was all ready for a kiss, but Zayn was hesitant, there was a lot of things going on: he was trying to fight a feeling.  
“Okay, I shouldn’t…”, Liam pulled back, he was going to get up and leave. Before he could do it, however, Zayn held Liam’s face between his hands, brought him closer and kissed him, finally.  
It was so sweet and comfortable, they just did fit. When they broke the kiss and looked at each other, Zayn felt breathless, pounding heart.  
Bouncing, Zayn approached Liam and placed his hands where they were before. They kissed again, with more thirsty, more fire, more passion. It was almost visible the wall Zayn built around him, but Liam could tear it down with a kind smile and a cheesy pickup line.  
All of sudden, Zayn pulled back, placing a hand in Liam’s chest. Then he said:  
“I’ll be right back”, so he left, went to the bathroom, which was them. When he returned, he picked Liam’s hand and handed him a coin.  
“Here’s your coin. But promise me you’ll call me after.”  
Liam grinned widely. “Hell yeah, I will.”


End file.
